We Fight
by BlownAway18
Summary: Cait went into a retreat after what Zoom put her through to control her abilities and powers as Killer Frost. New Villians come to light as well as new allies. Snowbarry est couple. Skye and Mona belong to TheOcRayne15 and Arianna character belongs to me while her powers are similar to Scarlet Witch from Marvel. Buffy and Willow belong to Mutant Enemy.
1. Catch up

_We Fight By BlownAway18_

 _Episode One/Part One_

 _Authors Note: This is Universe one series._

 _Summary: Cait went into a retreat after what Zoom put her through to control her abilities and powers as Killer Frost. New Villians come to light as well as new allies. Snowbarry est couple. Skye and Mona belong to TheOcRayne15 and Arianna character belongs to me while her powers are similar to Scarlet Witch from Marvel_

 _Jitters is the place where Barry was considering taking the next phase of his life._

 _He was standing in line waiting to get Coffee and then got a phone call, and he saw it was Cait._

 _"Hello." Barry said, and the woman on the other end asked, "Is the City still in one piece?"_

 _"Yes, it is," Barry answered his woman and Cait couldn't stop smiling hearing her Boyfriend's voice made this distance worth it._

 _"How's the retreat?" He asked, and she told him, "It was good. I learned a lot about my powers and how penetrating a metahuman that could scream sonic waves could kill me spiritually in the long run." She joked about that and Barry nodded his head because he remembered that night._

 _She came over with Zoom to run Earth-2, and when Zoom's back was turned sonic slam Cait, The Cyro Witch couldn't defend herself because she had power dampener cuffs on._

 _"Are you ready to come home?" Barry asked, and Cait was more than ready, "How is my sister? Has she helped?" Cait asked, and Barry told her, "Skye is accommodating but can be frustrating. We are going to her girlfriend's band tonight." Cait woman reminded him, "You know that they are cover band whose music is deafening."_

 _Barry was about to tell her why he was going but she knew the reason, "You lost the bet, didn't you?" Barry silence confirmed the reason, and Cait said, "Babe she's a Huntress that kills supernatural beings, do you think she doesn't know the difference between a fool's bet and a Sure thing."_

 _Her Boyfriend got out of the line to talk to his woman._

 _"Your Mother came around..." Barry said, and that was a sore subject because of her Mother's involuntary injections she performed on her older daughter. It was an experiment being done to her to save her Grandmother which turn out to fail._

 _"What did she want?" Cait asked in a tone and Barry told her, "She was trying to convince me to break up with you..." Cait eyes were about to turn crystal Blue, but she could freeze her phone but didn't do it._

 _"I could see you told her to Fuck off..." Cait said, and Barry responded with, "I don't listen to your Mother. When Skye came over, it was brutal to watch, and your Mother left."_

 _"I want details when we're face to face," Cait told Barry, and he shook her head._

 _"I'll talk to you later, love you.." Cait said to her, and he said it back._

 _Iris walked over, and Barry was happy to see his longtime Best Friend as they embrace. "How was your trip?" Barry asked, and Iris answered, "I needed it after dealing with Evil Speedsters." Barry smirk and she told him, "I'm going back to Central City Press." Barry was overjoyed to hear that, and Iris asked, "Did I miss anything? How's Cait?"_

 _"She's coming back tonight..." Barry said, and Iris told him, "I have to say I respect Cait for trying to control her powers and she realizes no one blames her for what happened."_

 _"She knows, but Cait needed to do this," Barry said to Iris, and the door opened up, it was Cait's younger sister with Cisco as well as another girl and someone who looked like Harry. They walked over to Barry and Iris._

 _"Welcome back Iris." Cisco said, and Skye asked, "Sup Iris."_

 _Iris realized that Skye will always see her as a threat for Barry even if the speedster has made it clear that he loves her older sister._

 _"Hello Skye, Cisco, Harry?" Iris asked, and the man introduces himself has H.R. from another earth._

 _"It's very nice to meet you, Iris..." he said, and Iris looked the other woman wanting to know who she is..._

 _"This is Arianna. She is the new member of Team Flash..." Barry introduced to Iris, and Arianna answered with, "Trainee... Cait wants to study me like Lab Rat." Arianna Russian accent was thick but understandable, and Skye informs Barry, "I'm going to get Cait like tonight."_

 _"In your car?" Barry asked, and Arianna responded, "I will be there, so Cops doesn't see her."_

 _"My license is good now, and thirty days are up." Skye reminded her Russia friend and H.R added, "It would be hard for me to stay away from that beautiful car."_

 _"Thank you H.R." Skye told Arianna, and Cisco added, "You almost hit Nuns."_

 _"No one misses Nuns." everyone gave Skye a look._


	2. SISTERS!

_We Fight By BlownAway18_

 _Episode One/Part Two_

 _Authors Note: This is Universe one series._

 _Summary: Cait went into a retreat after what Zoom put her through to control her abilities and powers as Killer Frost. New Villians come to light as well as new allies. Snowbarry est couple. Skye and Mona belong to TheOcRayne15 and Arianna character belongs to me while her powers are similar to Scarlet Witch from Marvel_

 _ **HUB CITY**_

 _Dr. Carla Tannhauser was about to get visitors and dropped her papers to saw three girls in front of her. The shorter one had her hair slick back, in her mid-twenties, she looked very formal. The one on the right had shorts, and half-cut shirt with Cowgirl Boots named Odeila and the other had a long dress named Julie._

 _"Ms. Martinez?" Dr. TanHauser greeted but was confused why the New Boss was there._

 _"Please, Carla call me Elizabeth or Beth but being formal sucks nasty." Beth told the Doctor and then asked, "Elizabeth, how may I help you?" She walked over to him and asked, "Tell me about your visit with Skye and Cait." Her Mother had been Compelled by the Vampire to do what she wants._

 _"I tried to convince Mr. Allen to stop dating Cait and used the word damage, and he was insulted. My youngest had rather harsh words for me, I left." Carla said in a trance and Elizabeth concluded. "Barry seems to love Cait, and they are going to quite formal to try to stop my plans."_

 _"Can we go now, I want to work on my tan?" Odelia asked, and Elizabeth looks at her younger sister, "Sister, calm down..." She gave a small sample of her blood in the tube and enclosed. She put in a beautiful box with a cute bow on it._

 _"You have done very well, and so when you see me snapped my fingers, I will be an assistant who retrieved papers. You will forget we were here as well as our names but when you see your present, you will feel like a little girl at Christmas and when you open it, you will drink it." Elizabeth said and turned to Odelia, "You want to taste." The preppy Vampire showed her fangs and told her, "I'll make it small because she's old."_

 _Odelia showed her fangs and impaled the Doctor arm, then after 10 seconds, She stopped and licked the cut. The wound heal._

 _"Good healing, sister," Beth said, and then Odeila hugged the oldest, they left._

 _Beth walked in, snapped her fingers then left. Carla did what Beth wanted her to do._


	3. Snow History

_We Fight By BlownAway18_

 _Episode One/Part Three_

 _Authors Note: This is Universe one series._

 _Summary: Cait went into a retreat after what Zoom put her through to control her abilities and powers as Killer Frost. New Villians come to light as well as new allies. Snowbarry est couple. Skye and Mona belong to TheOcRayne15 and Arianna character belongs to me while her powers are similar to Scarlet Witch from Marvel_

 _ **Somewhere outside Central City**_

 _Cait was lonely being away from her Best Friend Cisco and Harry, her kid Sister Skye but most of all from the love of her Life Barry Allen. She's loved secretly one year, has a relationship with a man who has no problem with her abilities and stayed with her when she almost killed. Her first victim would have been Black Siren who was summoned by Zoom, but she didn't and knew she needed to find Inner Peace._

 _Cait's Mother believed in science and didn't believe in what her husband could do._

 _Cait's power came to the surface when she almost got ran over. Her Father against her Mother's wish taught Cait how to control her abilities and made sure to show her Sister how to unlock her potential when she was older._

 _The soon to be Doctor Snow didn't see Skye having any abilities whatsoever but one night when she snuck out for a party and Cait covered for her._

 _"Look out Skye!" Cait yelled, and Skye threw up her hands upon a Car that was about to hit her, Cait froze the tires in its place. In some weird way, it made both of them feel whole to have unlocked the potential they have._

 _Now needless to say their mother wasn't happy but grateful not to have hit her daughter killed. After several arguments, the Snow sister's Mother was frustrated and realize she had to divide then conquered._

 _Cait had to go back to school as Skye's social life continue with, but one night during a party Skye was out with her Boyfriend Ben who unbeknownst to him was slowly becoming her beard._

 _"You know one of these days my Step-Mom is going to make me King and not my sister." Ben said, and Skye told him, "Your sister is a Werewolf..."_

 _"Why does my sister have that I don't? I appeal to the masses, and I make sure the general public has no idea. I could spin anything from making everyone believe that you and Cait didn't stop a car." Ben said, and Skye responded back with, "It's in Mona's bloodline."_

 _Skye's world forever changed as five ordinary Leather clad teens approached the two of them._

 _Ben and Skye saw they were Vampires ready to kill, and he ran away. Skye was about to do the same thing, but she couldn't and yet they never had a chance because every time they went at her, it was like a voice told her what to do._

 _It wasn't her Father who passed or anything like that, but her self-awareness and then Ben's sister Mona as well as her security ran in to help Skye. They didn't have to do much because the Vampires would hobble._

 _Their friend Arianna came into the melee and used her hands to throw the Vampires in opposite directions. Mona and Skye look at there friend amazed at what they just saw._

 _After that, Skye broke up with Ben, and spend a lot of time with Mona. Cait couldn't stop hearing from her younger sister, and her Mother saw that Skye was learning more about her inhuman abilities from magic to hunting supernatural creatures. She thought the Mental hospital could stop it as well as shock therapy_

 _In the end, her Mother had to pay for medical bills as Skye physically beat down three members of the staff._

 _However, one of them taser her and then Arianna broke in to throw people around to rescue using the powers of her mind. The staff gave a good chase, and later Big sister arrived in the form of Killer Frost._

 _Everyone froze in place, and Cait dropped a release form from a judge. Skye would escape, Cait threatened her Mother, and everything was perfect._

 _In the next six years, Skye learned how to hunt evil supernatural beings from Vampires to Demons and got an invitation to join the Huntress's council._

 _She didn't like that they only do something when the Government wants them to and Buffy Summers saw a lot of herself n Skye. Buffy talked Skye to go out on her own, Skye took that advice and Willow Rosenberg wasn't happy._

 _Skye rejecting the invitation, Willow perceived as a spit in her face and challenge the younger witch to a magic duel. Skye practices day and night as well as her skills to hunt the forces of evil. She beat Willow and offered a higher position, but Skye said no and went out to kill for herself. Her sister Cait knows about her sister's life and one year ago moved to Central City to become a member of Team Flash._


	4. Snow Sisters fight

_We Fight By BlownAway18_

 _Episode One/Part Four_

 _Authors Note: This is Universe one series._

 _Summary: Cait went into a retreat after what Zoom put her through to control her abilities and powers as Killer Frost. New Villians come to light as well as new allies. Snowbarry est couple. Skye and Mona belong to TheOcRayne15 and Arianna character belongs to me while her powers are similar to Scarlet Witch from Marvel_

 _Cait was doing last minute mediation then the spirit of her Father shown up..."Remember everything about nature must have its order, a place in this world and you must give it respect. Your body must control when the frost begins and ends. Don't forget it." Cait's Father told her._

 _Cait looked over to see her spirit of her Father staring back at her._

 _"I love you Dad." Cait said, and her dad responded with, "I love you too Doc. I knew you were supposed to be Doctor from the minute you were born and you've done a great job with your sister. Who should be picking you up soon?"_

 _"God help me.." Cait whispered, and her Father responded with, "She learned from the best on how to drive" Cait asked, "I thought you taught her._

 _It was then the doors kicked in down the hall, and fifteen girls around the age of their early to mid-twenties walk in as Willow Rosenberg came through down the middle._

 _"Cait, long time no see," Willow said, and Cait realizes that this impromptu sneak attack is an excellent way to test her new abilities._

 _"I see Zoom couldn't make you bad, and I was so hoping it would come down to Skye having to kill you. Jay was such a part of Team flash who crave you, who wanted you. I made him so that you mourned, but you couldn't give your body to him. I mean he was cute if you preferred guys..." Willow said, and Cait wasn't surprised the Witch had a hand in what Zoom did._

 _It was a different WIllow then the one 15 years ago because everything that's happened has hardened her. From Tara and Xander dying to her break-up with Kennedy to her drunk-power stay at the top._

 _"What do you want from me?" Cait asked, and Willow responded, "Maybe I just want to hear you scream,"_

 _Willow holds out her hand and ball it to a fist, Cait begins to choke, but then Frost comes out. Willow's hand turned frostbitten and yelled for the Slayers to get her, then all of them got slammed into the wall in the back._

 _A string of energy bound the Slayers into the wall._

 _Skye came in through the back way and backing her, controlling her attack was Arianna._

 _"Hey, sis. Ready to go home." Skye said as she took off her Leather Jacket because she knew that it was about to go down. She began to stretch to get ready for what was to become a fight, and Cait asked, "How's everyone? Arianna? You look great."_

 _Arianna was a telekinetic and manipulates gravity in her favor also a Guitarist to Skye's high school Crush cover band._

 _"I swear Barry sulks like a girl." Skye was about to say, and Arianna told Cait, "You have to excuse sister, she's nervous about tonight..."_

 _The Sisters and Arianna decide to beat down the slayers which they did._

 _The owner walked in, and Arianna "_ _ **convinced him"**_ _it was all Willow's fault._

 _"You aren't that special? You will die like everyone else and become nothing! You will get drunk with power and turn on people, I've seen it, I've lived it!" Willow said and Skye just simply said to her, "I bet it kills you that Buffy like me better."_

 _Skye walked out with Killer Frost in back of her and said, "Next time your hand will be small ice cubes." Arianna did her mind-fucking magic to make Willow think Killer Frost had broken her wrists by freezing them, and then it shatters._

 _As they got outside, all four tires were flattened, and Skye put on her sunglasses to say, "We're 300 miles away from home, next to a house where fifteen broken girls are lying there hurt and a Powerful Broken witch. My sister is in Kill mode, and I'm not waiting for a tow, so..." Arianna flashed her hands and fixed the tires._

 _"Your band better be good..." Killer Frost said and felt that all familiar breeze._

 _The Flash was there and didn't mind that it was Killer Frost._

 _"Now that blood was spill. I think Cait could come out for you, Nice to see you..." Frost said as she left to Cait and made out with her Boyfriend._

 _Between the fight and the make-out session, someone was watching. The three women who have Cait's Mother wrapped around their fingers had video all over and place._

 _"That's the most beautiful thing in the world..." Odelia said, and Beth turned to sister to say, "You are a sucker for romance, I have to say they fight like a team, but it won't be good enough..."_

 _Author's Notes"_

 _Next episode will be June 18, 2018_

 _Episode 2 will be loud music and a new spin on the ailen Crossover begins_

 _Skye is in the lieliness of Dove Cameron_

 _Arianna is in the likeliness of Olivia Holt_

 _Beth Is in the likeliness of Cierra Ramierez_

 _Odelia is in the likeliness of Sarah Hyland._

 _Cait's Father is in the Likeliness of David Teannant_


End file.
